


（pwp）吃手手

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 车
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 7





	（pwp）吃手手

“把手指从嘴里拿出来，”Charles严厉地说，“你刚刚才摸过玩具。”

Peter听话地照做，咧嘴一笑。Charles在倒果汁时只倒了半杯作为惩罚。

“这个习惯不好。”Charles盯着Peter的眼睛，脸上没有一丝笑意。他抓住Peter的小手，看着被啃成锯齿状的指甲皱起眉头。

Wanda也凑过来看。她像模像样地学着大人的样子教训弟弟，“再咬手指甲就不让你吃晚饭。”

Peter的眼中闪过一丝惊恐，他早早就闻到了厨房里飘来的香气。他求助般的望向Charles，像只可怜巴巴的小狗，就差吐出舌头。Charles心软了，他的表情缓和了一些。

“以后一定要注意，无聊的时候随便做点什么都比咬手指甲强。”Charles说道，转向孩子的父亲，“你也管管——把小指头从你的嘴边拿开，Erik！”

坐在餐桌边发呆的Erik如梦初醒般松口，“啊？开饭了吗？”

-

Erik发誓他没在咬指甲，咬上小指头的动作完全是出于无意。可Charles拒绝听他的解释。

“Peter是在有样学样，这都是你的错。”

他含住Erik的手指。

Erik不明所以地看着他。

柔软的舌尖卷了上来，温柔又不容拒绝地舔舐着Erik的指腹，舌苔抚过指尖，带来丝微痒酥酥的触感。很快两片鲜艳漂亮的唇瓣也紧紧裹住手指，嘴巴里形成一股吸力，边吸边舔。手指浸在口水中，Charles的表现让Erik不由自主由滑腻的液体联想到他身体中常常流出的另一种体液。他依然不清楚Charles这是在做什么，但不能否认的是，Charles的吸吮让他十分受用。他享受着Charles对他中指无微不至的照顾，与Charles安静地对视，清楚地看到那双蓝眼睛中蛰伏的欲念。

轻微的水声清晰地传入耳中，不知不觉中空气里多了几分暧昧的气氛。他们的眼神交织在一起，Charles在勾引，Erik在纵容。他的呼吸被Charles的舔弄打乱，胸膛在半敞的睡衣下起伏。Charles突然的举动引起Erik的兴趣，他耐心地等待着Charles告诉他答案。

可是事情没有他想象中那样简单。Charles含着他手指的动作富有章法，步骤明确。他的舌头抚慰着被舔到敏感的指腹，然后嘴唇一点一点地挪动，直至含入整根。灵巧的舌尖从指根一路舔到指尖，并试图绕着手指打转，只不过手指太细，施展不开。这其中的暗喻不言而喻。Erik看着他波澜不起的脸，暗骂一声这会装的婊子。他感到有什么东西被吸了出来，是他的欲望，或是他的魂。他觉得自己似乎正在硬起来。

他硬了。

——仅仅因为一根手指被舔。

想到这里，Erik的脸烧了起来。“够了。”他不耐烦地将手指从Charles的嘴里抽出来。

Charles抹去唇边牵出的银丝，淡淡地笑了笑。

“这是做什么？”Erik在他眼前竖起沾满津液的中指，无论是动作还是语气，都不怎么礼貌。

“让你一碰到手指就想起来我，”Charles凑过来搂住Erik的脖子，他双腿分开跪坐在Charles胸前，居高临下地看着他的丈夫，“想起来我说的话。”

“你说过什么？我只记得你求我操你。”Erik装傻，顺带着扭了一下Charles的屁股。

“不，是记住不要咬手指，为你的孩子做个好榜样。”Charles纠正。

“我们的。”Erik再纠正。

“总之，我想，现在你的记忆已经足够深刻。”他有些得意地吻着Erik的嘴唇，含混不清地低语。

还不够，Erik想，但是嘴巴被堵住，一时说不出声。Charles主动将自己送来，他也没多客气，舌头长驱直入对方口中，霸道地舔过上颚和舌根。他的双臂圈住Charles的腰肢，收紧，让Charles靠得更近。他能感受到Charles的心跳隔着衣料向他传来，Charles被吻得心神激荡，连呼吸声也变得情色起来。从初识到结婚，他们已经吻过无数次，然而激情不曾退却，每每唇舌相依，都能迅速勾起体内如火的渴望，渴望得到对方的身体，渴望他的全部。

Charles的喉结滚动着，吞咽下Erik渡来的口水，Erik的气息充斥着他的口腔，占满了他的大脑。一时间他沉浸在亲吻中，忘了这个吻开始的缘由，不，更准确的说，起因根本就不重要。

重要的是他现在被Erik抱在怀中，胸膛贴着胸膛，乳头蹭过他的皮肤。他“哈啊哈啊”地接吻的间隙吐着气，暖呼呼的气息喷在Erik的下巴上。他早早地扒下Erik松散的睡衣，温习着他胸肌的形状，手指上的口水已经半干，但被润湿的指腹的敏感程度仍是不减，他的手指在Erik的胸口划过，触摸到他的坚实，安心感自指尖传来，Charles悄无声息地勾起一个微笑。亲吻仍在继续，手指的游移也没有停止，就在他摸上Erik乳头的那一刻，淘气的行径终于被干涉。Erik捉住那只不安分的手，同时吻得更深，他掠夺走Charles的氧气，轻微的窒息感让Charles失去反抗的能力，只能任由Erik带着那只手，探向下身。

“摸摸你自己。”Erik舔咬着Charles的下唇，发号施令。

Charles照做了。他曲起五指握住自己的性器，Erik则握着他。阴茎在手中发热发涨，但他不觉得害羞，因为他知道Erik也是同样。屁股后面一直在被一块又硬又热的凸起顶着，用脚指头想也能想到那是什么。如果这是一场你夺我抢的战争，那么双方都输的惨烈。他们的呼吸越来越重，在Erik握紧之后更甚。他强迫着Charles去感受自己的硬度，就好像在无声地嘲笑：看，你多经不起撩拨。

经不起就经不起吧，Charles无所谓地想，谁能在这样的攻势下不受影响。他觉得自己唇瓣似乎都已被吻肿，明天少不了要向孩子们解释这是可恶的蚊子干的。Erik像是在报复Charles在餐桌上把他像孩子一样教训，所以现在他就要让Charles明白孩子和成年人的区别。他抓着Charles的手，带起套弄的节奏。炙热的性器灼烧着Charles的手心，而Erik偏低的体温又紧贴他的手背，Charles听见自己欲求不满的叹息声，他相信Erik也是同样，那顶着他的硬邦邦的东西就是最好的证明。

Erik的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般落在他的喉结、锁骨和胸口，他低头吻上Charles乳头的时候蓬乱的头发会蹭过Charles的脸颊。刚洗完吹干的短发，有着熟悉的洗发乳的香味，一家四口的头发都是这味道，整整齐齐。Charles深深地吸入一口，闻着这气息心间生出一丝眷恋，浓情蜜意充满整个胸腔。他深深爱着现在的生活，爱Erik，爱他的两个孩子，爱这个家。他贴上Erik的额头，贴向他的耳朵想说点什么，略一思考又找不到合适的措辞，干脆将言语化作行动，张嘴含住他的耳垂。

Erik的身体忽地僵直，他的脸烧得厉害，Charles慢条斯理地舔着他的耳垂，他知道在哪里用力Erik反应最强烈。他像是在唤醒一只猛兽，用小肉块做引子，激发其血性，然后以身饲虎。一个明显的停顿之后，Erik加快了撸动的速度，于此同时他的牙齿碾上Charles硬挺的乳粒，在这样的刺激下Charles“啊啊”地呻吟着，他没能坚持多久。

Erik用手掌接住喷涌而出的浊液，Charles射了他一手，连指缝间都是。

而他就带着满手的精液送到Charles嘴边：“吃掉。”

Erik露出一个鼓励的微笑。

Charles毫不费劲就认出了这个笑容：当Peter或Wanda做对一件事时，Erik会这样笑着，将奖励分发下去。

见Charles迟迟未动，Erik晃晃手，仿佛在催促。他的笑容在扩大，甚至懒得掩饰背后的祸心。

“多舔舔，”他一点也不诚恳地说，“这样我会记得更好。”

以公谋私，这是Charles大脑中唯一的念头。他百分之百是爱上了被手指被舔的感觉。

Charles想了想，觉得不能让这个混蛋气焰太嚣张。

“我拒绝。”Charles说。

Erik“哦”了一声，好似对这个回答早有预料。他坏笑着挺了挺胯，鸡巴戳着Charles的屁股。

于是Charles只能忍气吞声地张开嘴。

他的嘴唇再一次碰上Erik的手，这一次不止要舔中指，还包括了手掌。Charles粉嫩的舌头灵巧地在Erik手上打转，将他自己的体液回收到肚中，挥之不去的腥味让他不禁嫌恶地吸了吸鼻子。Erik微笑着看Charles伸舌，他勾起手指，操弄Charles的嘴巴。他要这张漂亮的小嘴为他而开合。Charles舔得细致又专心，他低垂着眼睛，视线落在眼皮底下这只骨节分明的右手。他想象着接下来这只手将开拓他的后庭，大脑因这下流的画面而提前兴奋起来，他的舌头谄媚地依附在Erik的手上，不自觉地摇晃着屁股发出暗示。

Charles令臀瓣刻意地蹭过那块凸起，嘴里发出“呜呜”的声响。他朝Erik眨了眨眼睛，嘴里依然衔着Erik的手，牙齿轻轻陷入手上的皮肉，像动物间亲昵的嬉闹。

“很想要？”Erik在明知故问。他的另一只手已经顺着Charles的腰线摸向臀缝，指尖在股沟的边缘轻缓地滑动。

Charles感觉自己正在被填满，无论是前面还是后面。

他发出几个含混的音节，急急地点头。

臀肉被拢在Erik的手掌中，捏来揉去，而肉穴中则挤入了一小根指节，此刻正不急不慢地勾动穴口的那圈嫩肉。他在挑动Charles身体深处的那团火，两只手都在娴熟地调教着Charles的躯体，然而脸上的表情却淡定得过分，一抹若有若无的微笑挂在唇角，眼看着Charles玩火自焚。

Charles不住地喘，源源不断的快感攻击着他的理智。他双眼失神，张着嘴巴，浪荡的呻吟声从喉咙间逃了出来，夹杂着几句短短的请求：操我，干我，把我操到哭。声音很低，像是游曳在黑夜中的幽灵，处于规则之外，自出现的那一刻起便不被允许，然而偏偏让人生起叛逆心理，被它的危险和禁忌感所吸引。

没人能否认Charles是个优秀的教育者，在孩子们面前，在邻居面前，他永远笑容温柔似春风。这样浪叫着的Charles只会出现在Erik面前。他额发凌乱，面色潮红，低喘连连，因欲求不满而微微发烫的身体紧贴在Erik身上，收缩的臀肉紧紧地吸着Erik的手指，像一张贪吃的小嘴。

他享受其中，淫荡得不加收敛。

手掌上的精液被舔得干干净净，Erik将手从Charles嘴里抽出，移向他的胸部。他爱抚着那两粒可爱的小点，每每揉过，都会引起Charles的一阵轻颤。他伏在Erik的肩头，在他耳边“唔唔啊啊”地呻吟，无需多言，这暧昧的气音就是最好的催情剂。

Erik的手指在他的后穴中一寸一寸深入，按压着穴壁的褶皱，指尖传来火热的触感，Erik知道自己在向那颗内核推进。他熟悉Charles体内的每一处敏感点，知晓要在哪里停顿、研磨。Charles骤然变化的声调就是对他最好的肯定，弱点被玩弄于指上，他在Erik怀中微微颤抖。Erik当然可以直入最深处，可那样未免太无趣。他欣赏着Charles被情欲折磨的模样，吻去他眼角的泪珠，将性事的节奏牢牢掌握在手中。在这时Erik无比清楚地感受到Charles是属于他的，既然归属权已定，那就无需担心下一秒会出现什么变数，他可以安心地、不慌不忙地一点一点享用他的美味。

“说点什么。”他启唇低语，像魔鬼一般，牙齿咬上Charles没有防备的颈部。

“换掉，不要手，”Charles喘息着说出他的欲求，“要下面那个。”

“下面的什么？”Erik继续问。

“肉棒，我要你的肉棒。”

Erik早已硬得发疼。他抽出手指，托着Charles的腰让自己的性器抵在Charles的穴口。

“就是这个。”Charles吸了一口气，兴奋地说。Erik的龟头蹭过他敏感异常的臀肉，痒得人心里猫抓似的急躁。

Erik挥手就在他屁股上落下一巴掌。“怎么这么骚？”

Charles仿佛没听见似的。他趴在Erik的肩膀上，调整着姿势，慢慢坐下去。那根笔挺的肉柱推开重重阻隔，完美无缺地嵌入他的身体，填满他后穴的空虚。Charles咬牙将一整根都吃了进去，直到臀瓣碰触到Erik的小腹，他才长舒一口气，眯起眼睛细细感受如浪潮般无穷无尽的满足感。他略微紧了紧，便听见Erik倒抽一口冷气，男人皱起的眉头反而让他不可抑制地想笑。再次收缩便完全是出于恶作剧的心态了，他笑着看向那张满怀愠怒又难以发作的英俊面孔，凑过去送上一个安慰含义的亲吻。

“还是这么紧。”

Charles选择把这当做一句赞美。

“多操操就开了。”

话音未落便觉得深埋体内的肉棍仿佛又涨大一圈。

Charles动起来的时候Erik先是觉得钝痛，他失声叫了出来，而后Charles渐渐找准位置，疼痛便转化成了快感。那条细窄紧致的甬道收绞着粗长的柱体，龟头被紧紧包裹在穴肉中，试图将其吸得更深。Charles抬起屁股然后下落，撞击着Erik的胯骨。Erik的目光在他的身体上下来回逡巡，看看他颤动的肉粒，再看看那根弹动的阴茎。Erik伸手握住，松松地撸动，然而只是轻微的触碰就如同一石激起千层浪般在Charles的身体里掀起狂澜。他的呻吟声越发放肆。

Erik不得不出声提醒他：“嘘，嘘——隔音再好也禁不住你这样。”

Charles立马收了声，眼神中带着几分做错事的慌乱。他的牙齿咬上下唇，但是依然有细碎的呜咽声自齿间传出。

他们拥抱着一起达到顶峰。Erik浓厚的精液灌满了Charles的肠道，虽然知道两个男人的结合不会带来新生命的降生，但他确实在认真地幻想他带着兴高采烈的Peter和Wanda去产房与他们的妹妹（或弟弟）见面的场景。

沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，Erik乱七八糟地想着五口之家的幸福日常，咬上自己的小手指。

END


End file.
